Fetish
by Litha-chan
Summary: Slash,Romance,Lemon.Aoi&Uruha . Antes de entrar em mais uma turnê,Uruha pede ajuda de Ruki com o intuito de bolar algo diferente e assim surpreender Aoi.O que esses dois vão aprontar para o pobre,ou não tão pobre assim,guitarrista?


_**Fetish**_

Aoi x Uruha

Yaoi/Slash, Romance, Lemon

_**Sinopse: **__Antes de entrar em mais uma turnê, Uruha pede ajuda de Ruki com o intuito de bolar algo diferente e assim surpreender Aoi. O que esses dois vão aprontar para o pobre – ou não tão pobre assim – guitarrista?

* * *

_

_**Fetish**  
_

-

_**Aoi Pov's**_

._**  
**_

A semana estava transcorrendo perfeitamente bem. Os ensaios estavam acirrados para o próximo show, e a nossa agenda se encontrava repleta de entrevistas com as principais revistas do meio de música e com os vários programas televisivos.

Em suma, nossos dias continuavam – corridos - como sempre. Dando-nos apenas míseros momentos de descanso na parte da noite, quando nos recolhíamos para nossos apartamentos. Só um pequeno, mas importante, detalhe: Nem tudo continuava como sempre.

Deixe-me explicar melhor...

A nossa vida pessoal, a qual tentamos manter o máximo possível longe das objetivas e dos tablóides de péssima repercussão, estava estranha. Para ser mais exato, a _minha_ vida pessoal estava estranha.

Para a mídia mostrávamos o que mais convinha à sociedade. Uma vida com namoradas, amantes ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas nos famosos bastidores...

Vou parar de enrolar, então... Na segunda-feira, quase tudo estava seguindo o mesmo padrão. Tivemos ensaio, coletiva para um canal de televisão, entrevista para um dos jornais locais... Geralmente depois de toda esta correria, eu seguiria com Kouyou para meu apartamento, jantaríamos, e o restante da noite passaríamos juntos, ou então eu iria para o apartamento dele.

Entre os intervalos ao longo do dia, toda vez que eu ia buscar Kouyou para conversar, lanchar, ou simplesmente dar alguns amassos, encontrava-o engajado em uma conversa com Takanori. Ambos rindo, falando em sussurros e com olhares suspeitos para mim e para Akira. E toda vez que eu tentava me aproximar, notava que mudavam de assunto.

Aquilo não estava me cheirando bem. Conhecendo os dois do jeito que conheço, estavam para aprontar algo. Eu só não sabia o quê, ate aquele momento.

Pois bem, final de trabalho na segunda, como de costume chamei Kouyou. Já era quinze para seis da tarde, meu corpo cansado da correria, minha curiosidade estimulada, só estava esperando pelo momento certo para questioná-lo. Mas para minha surpresa, a única resposta que recebi ao convite foi: _"Yuu, nos veremos amanhã, hoje vou ajudar o Taka em alguns assuntos, ok?"_.

Mas que...? A minha cara naquele momento foi digna de imitação de peixe. Coisa que Akira ao passar por mim, e dar leves tapas em meu ombro, comentou.

O que aqueles dois estavam aprontando? E porque Akira não parecia nem se importar?

Isso eu só iria descobrir bem depois...

-

_**Uruha Pov's**_

._**  
**_

Foi engraçado. Mesmo com contratempos, e situações fora do comum, foi engraçado. Ok, engraçado depois do fato.

Vejamos... Eu queria surpreender Yuu de alguma forma, ter uma noite agradável e tórrida com ele antes de enfrentar a próxima turnê. Infelizmente não conseguia imaginar nada de diferente, e para ter alguma luz no meio do caminho, recorri ao Ruki. O baixinho em matéria de idéias para qualquer ocasião pode surpreender muita gente.

Ao chegar à PSC segunda-feira, depois do primeiro intervalo, puxei o Taka pelo braço levando-o para um dos sofás no canto da sala. Ele me olhava intrigado se deixando levar.

"_Taka, eu preciso da sua ajuda". _Disse baixo, olhando-o nos olhos vendo-o elevar uma de suas sobrancelhas.

"_Sobre?"._

"_Você sabe que na próxima semana a correria vai começar, e eu to querendo fazer algo diferente para surpreender o Yuu antes desta loucura toda. Sabe, aliviar a tensão antes do estresse..."._ Comentei girando as mãos.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos, um diminuto sorriso brotando no canto de seus lábios ao entender as entrelinhas.

"_Ok! Te ajudo nessa"._

"_Ótimo! Pode ser... Ahm... Algo que você já fez e que deu certo com..."._

"_Akira nunca reclamou de minhas idéias". _Riu malicioso_._

Nossa conversa naquele dia foi bem produtiva. A cada intervalo dos ensaios, sentávamos para estudar algumas idéias. Cada coisa que eu escutava fazia com que meus olhos se arregalassem em resposta. Como era possível que aquele baixinho fizesse tudo aquilo? Intimamente, em certos momentos, chegava a ficar com pena do Reita, mas depois que o choque passava, uma crise de risos vinha.

Eu sei, na segunda eu negligenciei muito meu Yuu. Tinha noção de que ele estava mais do que curioso. Afinal, depois de passar o dia inteiro entre sussurros com Takanori, na hora de ir embora ainda neguei o seu convite dizendo que ia ajudar o baixinho em alguns assuntos. Não fiquei para obter resposta e muito menos olhei para trás. Senão correria o serio risco de não acompanhar o menor.

**°A.U°**

-Você tem certeza com isso vai dar certo, Taka? – perguntei pela quinta vez após sair da PSC.

-Se deu certo comigo, porque não daria certo com você, Kouyou? – caminhávamos até o carro no estacionamento, colocando os óculos escuros e o boné.

-Mas você já está acostumado com essas loucuras. Se vira sozinho tranquilamente. Eu não faço a mínima idéia de como fazer aquilo.

-Já falei que te ajudo a se arrumar. Não tem nada ai que eu mesmo não tenha, ou que já não tenha visto. – disse rindo.

-Você tem o que tenho, mas não do mesmo tamanho... – impliquei e levei um olhar assassino como resposta. – Ok, não implico com isso, mas... Você sabe que estou falando a verdade, você já viu... – mal terminei de falar e levei um soco no ombro.

-Continue assim que você vai ter que se preparar sozinho na sexta. – com o cenho franzido, o menor dava a partida no veículo.

-Ah, Taka-chan... Não fique furioso comigo vai...

-Agora é Taka-chan? – bufou segurando o riso pela cara do outro loiro. - Cala a boca e vamos logo naquela loja que te falei.

-Rabugento! – riu ao ver o dedo mediano do outro se elevar no volante. – Eu ainda não estou acreditando que vou fazer aquilo com o Yuu!

-Ohh, acredite! E cuidado, ele pode gostar e querer repetir a dose após a turnê.

-Isso só ficarei sabendo no sábado... Enquanto isto não acontece, eu tenho que bolar uma ótima desculpa para dar o Yuu, afinal, ele deve estar louco pra saber o que tanto murmurávamos e principalmente, o que eu vim fazer com você.

-

_Quinze minutos depois..._

-Aqui estamos Kouyou... – anunciou ao desligar o veículo. – Aqui você encontra tudo para realizar as suas fantasias...

Ao sair do carro, os olhos escuros do maior visualizaram um letreiro em néon luminoso, onde se destacava o nome do local: _Burrow of the White Rabbit – _aberto 24hs.

-

_**Continua...

* * *

  
**_

Fic de presente a _**Yume Vy**_ pelo aniversário dela, que já passou(2008).

Yu-Vy-chan, espero que tenha se divirto. Eu sei que ta pequeno, mas é de coração e com pagamento parcelado, hehe

Agradeço a minha cunha phoderosa por betar a fic, _**Pipe**_, _Aishiteru! Baccio, honey!_ (eita que mistureba de línguas 8D)

_**Palavra da beta: **__Affe, que eu amo loucamente Aoi & Uruha, betar uma fic dessas é um prazer. Pra minha gêmea boa, então, prazer dobrado. E se o Ruki aprontar alguma, bônus track. Agora falando sério, o que o Kyou-chan tem na cabeça pra pedir ajuda justo ao Takanori, o hentai-mor de todo o universo J-rock?_

Gostaram?

_**Bjinss**_

_**Litha-chan**_


End file.
